So Unfortunate to Live
by inferi
Summary: The viewpoints seen through the minds of the characters , Dr. Lawrence Gordon and Adam, after the ending of the movie. The ending was left wide open, and this story concludes what indeed did happen to these main characters. [Finished] R:R!
1. Lawrence

Dr. Lawrence Gordon

I wouldn't let a little pain hold back what was so dear to me in life. Even as I winced in agony as the saw dug deep into my flesh and exposed the raw bone, I couldn't let a chain hold me back. That bastard would never harm another person after I was finished with him. I had to make sure my family was alight. After what I heard on that cell, I didn't know if they were still alive or not and being bound to this pipe made my situation worse. So I did what I had to, I took Jigsaw's present and began to tear into my foot.

Passing out was not an option for me and I don't even know how I could've stayed conscious while I'd started to grind into my foot as the blood began to pour out. I felt sick. I felt angry. And I was pissed, pissed at Zep for doing such a thing to my family. For doing such horrible things to people alone. What was his intention of doing these things to us? What have I done, or anyone else to piss him off? Take life for granted?

Don't we all? Everyone takes life for granted once and a while, so therefore we're all victims of Jigsaw's sick little game. But I'd freed myself from the chain and made my way over to the phone. I felt the blood gushing out of me, my body overwhelmed with the amount of blood I was indeed loosing and I felt cold. I can't die, and I can't let myself fall victim to Zep. That bastard! I knew he was watching and had a plan. Hopefully Adam would understand that what I was going to do would save us both.

He came and death had never been as close as it was in that instant. I wanted to get up and fight, kill him like he might have my family, but I was weak and my body was slowly dying. Thankfully Adam wasn't all too pissed at me shooting him, but he too was angry with the psycho for what he had done to us and knocked that fucker to the ground, bashing his head in.

I had to get help before I was to die of blood loss and I had to find my family. We said our goodbyes and I promised to come back with help, but that was less and less of a reality as I quickly felt more flushed than I had minutes earlier. I had no idea where I was and I knew my fate was death. Still, I could try to find a phone, or any means of communication to the outer world. Crawling as fast as my weak body could take me, my vision began to grow blurred and my body trembled. Death was soon and I feared I'd never see my loved Diana and Alison again.

I never knew how much I'd wasted my life. Jigsaw was right and now I'd never have the chance to really say I loved my child and wife again. If I died, then I might as well have killed Adam too, for I was his only way out of here, unless someone came. But it'd be too late for me. The pain in my foot was barely a notice to me, as I felt nauseous and tired. Not noticing I stopped moving, my vision went from black to focus over and over, as I knew I was going into sub-consciousness. I wouldn't let myself fall into the darkness.

Lying flat, I glance around, my breathing slowing and my vision even more fucked up then a blind persons. I listen for any trace of help and to my surprise, a pair of feet shuffle closely to me. I don't look up, I don't move. To the seeing eye I'm dead, but upon further inspection, I'm alive. "Dr. Gordon," that chilled, rasped voice calls my name. A voice I thought only Zep had been capable of making.

I want to answer back, but my body is so worn out from the loss of blood, I can only lay motionless and hear. "Do you now see that even you, a human who is supposed to save lives, has taken his own life for granted?"

Then I hear the shuffling feet walk farther away from me and stray into the distance. It can't be. We killed Zep, we got Jigsaw. How can he still be alive? It's not real. It's my body, I'm dying, I'm going into shock. Oh god, I can't breathe, I can't see, but I can feel. And I feel cold, very cold. My body is numb, and I can still feel the blood drain from inside me. I'm shaking, my nerves are starting to paroxysm. This is the end. This is my moment of death.


	2. Adam

Adam

I screamed, I begged and I cried to not be locked in this shit hole, but the dead man didn't listen and left me with the real dead body. I got him though. Jigsaw was Zep and Zep was now dead. How can you get up after being not only poisoned, but shot in the head? He tricked us. Jigsaw had only added another piece to the puzzle and made Zep a pawn in the game. I should have known that the body lying in the middle of the room was indeed that fucking psycho, but now I'm stuck in here to die alone.

No! I can't be alone in the dark. I can't die here. Not now, not in this place. I'd rather die back at my shit hole apartment then in a real shit hole. Lawrence isn't going to make it. Not with the actual Jigsaw out and running about. He'll will either die of blood loss or by the hands of the one that left me in here. I'm such a fool for thinking that we'd actually won; that the puzzle was finished. There goes my happy ending. I don't know how long I can survive in here without food and water.

God, someone just kill me right now if this is how it's going to end. I'm going to go crazy being in here! They say the anticipation of death is worse than death itself and now I believe. Now I believe that I'm going to die long before I physically do die. My mind is racing, my heart pounding and I know that the killer is out and about, ready to stalk another helpless victim.

Someone help me. End this suffering. He can't do this to me! Fuck! I'm becoming delirious in this cell. My shoulder aching from the bullet wound, why can't I just die of blood loss like Lawrence? Why do I have to be the one who dies slowly, while he gets a quick death? I can barely see, but my eyes have adjusted and I can just make out the shadows of objects around me. I'm a criminal just like Jigsaw now. I killed someone who too was being played with and now I have to pay for what I did. So this is how I'm paying for it? Fuck this!

I see the Saw that Jigsaw gave us, my broken saw that probably would do no good if I cut into my leg. I'm not as stupid as Lawrence, or perhaps not as willing. He had something to die for, but me, I had nothing. I had a hell of a lot less than what he'd actually gained. I'm already starting to feel hungry. Being trapped for eight hours, is that how long I've been in here?, with nothing to drink or eat really does a number on you. Imagine what seven days does to someone. Expecting that I'll live to that long.

I won't even know how long it'll be before I die. There's a clock on the wall, but it's too dark to see anything and I'm sure I'll be near to insane by the time my death comes anyway. I don't even recall how long I'd been screaming at him for doing this to me, but the sore throat told me a long time. Zep, Zep... You fuck! You're not Jigsaw. You're no one. Just a helpless dead body now. A fool. A fool like all of us; like me. What could I do now? Can't anything, something, end my pain? Oh god, help!

Help, help! Someone! Help me! Get me out of here! No! Dammit! Wait, I tried that. It doesn't work. Nothing works. No one can hear me. Not even the dead. Lucky bastard Zep is. He got a quick death, he doesn't have to suffer like me. I could resort to killing myself, but with what? That broken saw? I could easily jab it into my heart, my throat, and end this misery, but I can't. I'm too much of a wuss to end my own life. My head hurts and I know my eyes are red and sore. I've slept too much. Dreamt of being free and into the daylight. Experiencing my life to the fullest and enjoying every bit of it. Something that I can't have anymore because of my situation.

Gah! It hurts just to think about sunlight and this damn chain around my ankle is giving me blisters. The gun! Where's the gun? If I can find that, and god forbid there be bullets left, I can easily put it to my head and pull the trigger. No! You moron Adam. Don't kill yourself. Don't you remember? I can't kill myself. I'll just sink to their level. But I already killed a semi innocent man. I cry. My body aches, my soul hurts. My body is crumbling to pieces. I know I'm going insane, I know I'm dying, but why can't I just drop dead right now?

Jigsaw, you asshole! Why did you do this to me? Me of all people in the world! What makes me so different from everyone else? That I was secretly paid to take pictures of Lawrence? Big fucking deal. Lots of people take pictures of others. It's called a job. If only I hadn't freaked out and drained the bathtub so quickly. I should've thought not to become too irrational and forget that there was something in the tub with me. Then both Lawrence and I would be free and away from his hell.

Someone please kill me now! I can't take this psychobabble inside my head anymore! I can't take being here alone and knowing that I'm withering away into a state of lunacy. Help me! Help! Fucking hell! Help me!


End file.
